


Make It Mean Something

by Stydiot



Category: The Punisher - Fandom, kastle - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 02:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17479235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stydiot/pseuds/Stydiot
Summary: Just a girl, standing in front of a boy, asking him to love her.





	Make It Mean Something

_ Frank laid against the blanket, his head propped up by his hand as he watched Maria and the children dance around in the grass. There was a warm breeze that blew through his hair, and he was content. All at once, the image began to shift. The laughter became distorted and their faces twisted into looks of pain and fear. He tried to get to them, but was rooted to the spot, watching helplessly, unable to move. In the next moment, the gunshot rang through his ears. _

 

Frank opened his eyes, gasping for air, the memories of the nightmare still playing in his head. He fought against the cuffs that confined him to the hospital bed, his heart racing as it had on that day.

 

“Frank.” The familiar voice brought him back, the world seeming to slow down around him as Karen’s hand found his. His eyes scanned her face, feeling the calm wash over him, bringing him out of the nightmare. 

 

She couldn't be here. She  _ shouldn’t  _ be here. 

 

“You need to leave.” Frank cautioned, but Karen’s grip only tightened, her smile lighting up her face. He had to look away. 

 

“You think you can scare me away that easily? You should know better than that.” 

 

“I killed..” he trailed off, swallowing the lump in his throat. As soon as the words left his mouth, things would be different, she wouldn’t look at him the same. His eyes met hers again. “I killed three women today.” 

 

Karen sat back in the chair, taking in the weight of the words that hung between them. 

 

“Do you know what that means?” he didn’t wait for her reply, “I’m a monster. I am no better than them.” Frank let his face fall, watching as Karen untangled their fingers. 

 

“You are not a monster!” she rebuked, standing up and pacing to the end of the bed. 

 

“All that I bring is death and destruction. That’s who I am.”

 

“No, It’s not.” Karen cried, running her hands through her hair in frustration. 

 

“Three innocent people, Karen!” Frank shouted, the handcuffs cutting into his wrists as he pulled them. Karen took a step back.

 

“That doesn’t change anything.” Her voice was softer now, “That doesn’t change the way I feel about you. It doesn’t.” 

 

Before Frank could say anything else, the door burst open revealing Amy. She was beaming as she held a pair of keys out in front of her. Her eyes found Karen, and her smile fell as she switched into defensive mode. 

 

“Who are you?” she questioned, holding the keys tightly against her chest. 

 

“I’m Karen Page, and who might you be?” 

 

“That’s no one, she’s no one.” Frank cut in, “I was helping her out as a favor.” 

 

“Gee, thanks.” Amy scoffed. 

 

“Just give those keys to Karen, and give us a minute alone please.” 

 

Amy begrudgingly handed the keys over to Karen, giving her another once over before leaving as quickly as she came.

 

Wordlessly, Karen crossed the room, unlocking the handcuffs and stepping back. Neither of them said anything for what felt like eternity.

 

“Karen,” Frank sighed, breaking the unbearable silence. She met his eyes, and was surprised to find them glistening with tears, “you have to walk away, now.” 

 

“Why are you doing this?” Karen lamented, “Why are you pushing me away?” 

 

“I know you, Karen. You will throw everything away for me, and I can’t- I  _ won’t  _ let you do that. I won’t let that happen.” 

 

Exasperated, Karen threw her hands up in defeat. “Fine,” she snapped, turning and heading for the door.

 

“Hang on, just-” Frank called after her, grunting from the pain as he pushed himself into a sitting position, his legs dangling off the bed.

 

She stopped, but kept her back to him. “You can’t..” she trailed off, taking a deep breath, “There has to be another way.” 

 

“No. There isn’t. There-”

 

“Why not?” Karen bellowed, turning on her heels to face him, her throat burning, “we make a good team, you and I. Why can’t we try?” 

 

“There is nothing good that could come of this, there-”

“There could be, if you let it. You could choose-”

 

“I don’t want that. I can’t.” 

 

“You could choose to love someone instead of another war.” Karen wailed.

 

Frank let her words sink in. Could he have a happy life with her? Images of him and Karen played through his mind. They were happy, and in love. They had a family of their own. Then, a flash of Maria and the kids, their faces twisting in pain, their lifeless limp bodies in his arms. He couldn’t bare the idea of losing any body else, so he did what he did best. He pushed.

 

“I don’t want to.” 

 

Karen was quiet, looking at her hands as she twisted them together. She gave a small, sad nod. Frank could see the tears rolling down her cheek. He couldn’t leave it like this. This couldn’t be how it ended. 

 

“I can’t tell you how glad I am that you came here.” He said softly, trying to meet her eyes.  

 

“So make it mean something.” 

 

Frank stood up from the bed, warranting a look from Karen. She watched as he walked over towards her, her heart hammering in her chest. Frank rested his forehead against hers, and sighed contentedly as his hand found its place on the nape of her neck, his thumb stroking her cheek. He had to kiss her.

 

“Frank,” she started, but he was already closing the distance between them, finally giving into the longing. The world melted away, and for a moment it was just them. No looming threats, or past tragedies. It was as if a whole new world had began with her lips on his. But just as quickly as it started, it was over, leaving the both of them breathless. 

 

Frank stumbled back as reality came crashing back into his chest, and his eyes found hers. They were filled with hope, and it made his heart heavy. He wanted so badly to give in, to face reality  _ with _ her, but he knew the risks and that wasn’t an option.    

 

“You have to go, Karen.” He watched the hope drain from her eyes, and he had to look away. He couldn’t bare it. 

 

“Frank..” 

 

“Please!” he pleaded, balling his hands into fists. He needed her to be safe, and the only way for that to happen was for her to get as far away from him as possible. “You need to leave.” 

 

She opened her mouth to say something, but the words never came. He snuck a glimpse at her just in time to see a tear slide down her cheek, which she quickly wiped away as she turned on her heel. She paused for a minute, straightening herself out, taking a deep breath. Then, with a flick of her blonde hair, she was gone, out of his life. Safe.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really sure how I feel about this. Inspiration hit I guess.. It basically follows what happened in the episode, but I just put a slight twist to it. I hope that you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
